Desde afuera, la casa no se ve quemada
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Cuando se lleva una pena grande y duelo que no se puede sacudir, es difícil ver lo nuevo en otros y muchas veces en sí mismo, pero eso no detiene a otros de ver lo bueno se nos es imposible ver.
1. Jess

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural pertenece a CW y Eric Kripke, yo solo hago usos de sus personajes con motivos recreativos y sin ánimos de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "200th Fan Fiction" del foro Supernatural: Blood Brothers_

**_Jess_**

La noche que Jess conoció al hermano de su novio fueron muchas las piezas que encajaron.

Jess conoció a Sam a mediados del semestre, él estudiando humanidades como preámbulo a Leyes y ella estudiando enfermería. Ambos coincidieron en Psicología I, viéndose todos los viernes a las ocho de mañana en una salón abarrotado de gente y con un profesor que a pasos del retiro..

La primera vez que hablaron fue durante una clase sobe los procesos cognitivos del ser humano, aprendizaje era el tópico y el perro de Pavlov el protagonista.

La segunda vez, fueron presentados por Brady.

Jessica nunca creyó en príncipes azules, hombres perfectos o almas gemelas, pero Sam encajó en todos esos esquemas de una manera u otra. Y a pesar de su inteligencia y habilidades, nunca tomó ventajas de ellas para imponerse sobre otras personas, algo extraño considerando su elección de carrera (lo cual sabe es un estereotipo pero no puede evitar pensarlo).

Pocas fueron las veces en las cuales Sam mencionó a su familia, por lo tanto es poca la información que Jess tiene sobre la vida _pre-Stanford_ de su novio, solo cositas aquí y allá:

1: Su madre murió en un incendio cuando el era un bebé.

2: Su padre nunca se recuperó y los mudó de diferentes estados, ciudades y pueblos durante toda su vida.

3: Tiene un hermano mayor llamado Dean, al que no ve desde que se mudó a California.

4: Tiene un tío llamado Bobby y uno llamado Jim, el cual es cura.

Pero eso es todo, no anécdotas en navidad o acción de gracias, ni una fiesta de cumpleaños o comida casera, ni siquiera una celebración. Solo un bolso militar en el que tiene todas sus pertenencias y una fotografía de sus padres.

La noche que Jess conoció a Dean Winchester pudo observar el afecto y el apego de dos niños que crecieron muy rápido, de dos personas que se han tenido así mismas a lo largo de la vida y el luto que cargan sobre ellos como una nube gris caricaturizada sobre sus cabezas, y Jess no pudo evitar pensar en la manera en la que su novio y hermano caminan hombro con hombro cuando se dirigen a un musculo carro negro, la instantánea gravitación del uno hacia el otro como una caminata aprendida, necesaria para satisfacer el afecto que ambos carecen y anhelan.

Jess intuye la dificultad en la vida de Sam, como no pudo desenvolverse como un niño normal y sabe, de primera mano, la poca estima que siente a sí mismo y no puede evitar el nudo que se forma en su garganta, afligida por el triste desarrollo que su novio vivió.

Una sonrisa invade su rostro cuando se dirige de nuevo a la cama, planeando comprar lo necesario para hornear unas galletas porque si bien su nuevo tuvo muchas carencias creciendo, eso no quiere decir que tenga que tener las mismas en su vida adulta y tal vez pueda hablar con su hermano y convencerle que se quede aunque sea unos cuantos días con ellos. Traer la única constante en la vida de Sam de nuevo en la foto.

Sí, eso suena como un plan.


	2. Bobby

p style="text-align: center;"strongemBobby/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif; font-size: 12pt; text-indent: 0cm;"Bobby Singer llevaba ya sus buenos años en el oficio de cazador cuando cruzo caminos con John Winchester, un hombre alto, con experiencia militar y dos niños a cada lado. Ver a ese hombre por primera vez fue como ver su propio reflejo hace casi veinte años atrás. El hombre portaba una barba de cinco días, profundos círculos bajos sus ojos y una postura cansada. Buscaba información sobre Rugarus, uno bastante malo al lado sur de un pueblito cerca de Dakota del Sur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Trabajaron juntos, Bobby conoció la historia del hombre, muy parecida a la suya y un lazo de inmediato se formó. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Sin darse cuenta, pronto empezó a cuidar de los niños cuando John tenía un trabajo, días feriados, cumpleaños y enfermedades fueron pasadas en su casa. Escuchando los juegos de Sam, ajeno a la realidad de su mundo, y a Dean esforzarse por ser el perfecto soldadito. Sorpresa se llevó cuando se encontró pensando en ellos y llamándolos cuando estaban lejos, comprando películas y historietas, y siempre teniendo chucherías y ropa, listo para recibirlo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Los dos hermanos crecieron ante sus ojos emhombres de bien, /emcon la cabeza sobre los hombros e inteligentes como ninguno. A sus escasos 16 años Dean era mejor cazador que muchos veteranos que Bobby sea cruzado por el camino, pero también con más años de los que su rostro aun infantil debería mostrar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Son muchas las noches que Bobby se queda hasta altas horas pensando en esos dos chicos, en su suerte y en sus problemas; más de una vez se ha encontrado pensando en sí mismo como una suerte de padre adoptivo, aunado a que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, John ha fachado en ser. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Bobby sabe que ninguno de los dos se estima lo suficiente (sobretodo Dean) y le hace daño pensar en que corran con la misma suerte que otros cazadores: muertos ante de los cuarenta con sus tripas hacia afuera. Pero encuentra consuelo en comprarles historietas y golosinas, en llevarlos al parque a jugar con una pelota y llevarles al cine a ver tontas películas sobre antropólogos y superhéroes. Encuentra consuelo en darles un poco de infancia, aunque por unas cuantas veces al año./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Cambria','serif';"Porque Bobby adoptó a dos niños, a dos hermanos con un padre ausente, y ellos crecieron héroes. /span/p 


	3. Charlie

**_Charlie_**

A los 12 años una niña pelirroja en casa ajena llama a sus padres pidiéndoles que le busquen, que ya no quiere formar parte de la fiesta de pijama que ocurría a su alrededor. Más tarde, esa niña pelirroja tiene motivos para estar aun más asustada.

La vida en hogares de acogida no fue buena ni mala, solo difícil. Sin sus padres y nadie que pueda cuidar de ella le llevan a andar de casa de acogida en casa de acogida, con los videojuegos como única familia.

Sin los recursos para obtener la única cosa en la encuentra sentido de pertenencia Charlie hace uso de la inteligencia heredada de sus padres y empieza a utilizar las computadoras de la escuela para aprender todo lo que necesita sobre informática y todo programa que trabaje con algoritmo para así saciar su sed por los videojuegos.

Al verse en descubierto y en peligro de parar a una correccional juvenil, la joven pelirroja decide partir de una vez y por todas, dejando su último año inconcluso y un poster de_ desaparecida _en las oficinas de Servicios Sociales.

Ser una hacker sin nombre y menor de edad no es la vida ideal que cualquier joven espera para sí pero _Charlie _ sí. Trabajar en tiendas de electrónicos, vivir en un refugio para mujeres con un nombre falso y papeles no es apetecible pero sí es mejor que la cárcel.

Años pasaron y habilidades se fueron sumando a las que ya poseía. Charlie podía decir que tenía todo lo que quería: un apartamento, dinero para comida e historietas, Juegos de Roles todos los sábados y un inteligencia que la aleja de las autoridades. Sí la vida de Charlie no era mala…eso claro hasta que conoció a los Winchesters.

La primera vez se rompió el brazo, la segunda terminó besándose con un hada (¿alguien dijo mejora?) y la tercera vez con una familia.

Pertenecer finalmente a una familia, conocer a personas que realmente saben quién es y tener una casa a la que llamar hogar (no importa si es un Bunker) es mucho más de lo que Charlie esperaba hace dos años cuando conoció la realidad en la que viven. Pero más que nada es que encontró a dos personas que le llaman _ hermana_, que le llaman _familia _ y le dicen _te amo_ en ese amor de familia que tanta falta le ha hecho desde que sus padres murieron, es un bonus que nadie puede esperar recibir.

Hoy en día, Charlie puede decir que nunca se ha sentido tan afortunada en la vida, que los Winchesters no solo la recibieron sino que le dieron un sentido a su vida y es algo por lo estará agradecida toda la vida.

Después de todo, ahora tiene dos hermanos, y no son PS3 ni Xbox.


End file.
